Wildfire
by miniloaf94
Summary: Wildfire visits Starfire and meets her friends...and boyfriend. Will he approve of Robin? Or will he forbid Starfire from seeing him ever again? T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who reads my stories. I know I haven't written any stories in a while, but my summer so far is very hectic. Now I finally have time to write a story I wrote about what I wanted to happen in the Teen Titans GO comic Wildfire. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**WILDFIRE**

Everyone in the titan's tower was fast asleep at the hour of midnight; gaining enough energy for whatever danger may be in store the next day. Well almost everyone. Starfire was wide awake in her pink room sitting gently on her oval shaped bed not able to go to bed. She was filled with both worry and excitement. Her feet bounced up and down on the bed in excitement for the day that awaited her. She sighed out of her excitement and her mood returned to worry. She sighed again and looked around her well decorated room for some kind of answer to her weird mood changes. Tomorrow would be the day that her long lost brother Wildfire would visit her on earth. She both dreaded and eagerly waited for tomorrow since she heard about him coming. She was excited to finally see her brother after all these years, but was worried that her brother would turn out to be as evil as her Blackfire is. She still remembered the last memory of wildfire she had.

*flashback*

_It was a nice bright morning in Tamaran. The beautiful sun was out and the colorful assortments of flowers were just beginning to bloom from the cold winter. Starfire woke up to see Blackfire staring at her with worry in her eyes. She was a couple years older than Starfire and was 18 at the time. Starfire was 16._

"_What?" Starfire (whose name was koriand'r in Tameran) asked in tamaranian to her sister. Her sisters face fell silent and then answered. "The gordanians are coming to destroy Tamaran…" she stopped herself trying to keep calm. Once she kept her cool she continued. "They are coming to get slaves to work for them." She said and gently touched Starfire's arm in attempt for comforting. Wildfire was also listening to her, but he was too young to comprehend what Blackfire just said, so he continued playing with his toys. Starfire begins to say something back when her mother and father enter the room. "Can we have a word with you Koriand'r?" They asked. Starfire nodded her head. She got out of her bed and walked into the living room with her parents following shutting the door behind them. Blackfire watched cautiously as the door closed. "I have to give Koriand'r to the Gordanians. It's the only way to live as the strongest and most beautiful princess of Tamaran." She grinned out of her plan. Wildfire was sitting on the floor nearby playing with his feet unaware of his sister's evil mind. Then there was loud footsteps coming towards their door.*thump* Thump* Blackfire then knew who was coming…the gordanians. She frantically hid Wildfire in Koriandr's room and told him to stay down no matter what happened. Wildfire nodded and cowered under his older sister's bed covers. Blackfire flew towards the door now hearing loud knocks.*crash* too late. When Blackfire finally reached the door she saw the door on the floor of her house with angry Gordanians staring right at her. "That wasn't necessary you know! I __**was**__ going____to give my sister __**Princess**__ to you as long as you don't take me, but now I am rethinking it since you just knocked down my door!" She screamed to the Gordanians. They stood there motionless shocked that she would give away her own sister. That was just low. "Wait! We are sorry for knocking down the door. Please we will accept your offer if you forgive us." One of the Gordanians pleaded. Blackfire stared them down to see if they were serious about the offer. "Okay I want my sister gone." She said anger in her tone. "Wow! A princess! Wait till the boss hears this!" The other Gordanian enthused. "Go get here. She's in that room." Blackfire said grinning and pointing to the door Starfire was in. The Gordanians nodded and entered the door coming out with a struggling Starfire in their arms. They bound her hands in a steel casing preventing her from using her furious star bolts. Starfire looked up at her sister with her auburn hair covering her eyes. "SISTER HOW COULD YOU?" Starfire screamed. Blackfire just shrugged and waved her hand to the Gordanians. She put her hand up when they got to the doorway to say a few last words. Starfire's eyes lit up hoping her sister would let her go and say it was all a prank. _

"_Sorry sister dear. There is only room for one princess in Tamaran and that's me. Take her away boys." Blackfire grinned seeing Starfire's hurt face. The two Gordanians hauled Starfire out of the door. Wildfire screamed seeing his sister being taken away. Starfire's parents were so worried that another of their children would be taken that they sent Wildfire far away to a planet no one knows of to this day._

*End flashback* 

Starfire looked out her window remembering one more thing. Her parents died that day and she never got to say goodbye. She didn't even get to go to the funeral because she was still a slave of the Gordanians. Starfire suddenly smiled remembering one good thing about being taken away from Tamaran. She met her friends…especially her boyfriend Robin. She kissed him the day she landed on earth to transfer knowledge, but on earth she realized kissing isn't about obtaining knowledge it's about having "feelings" about someone. She sighed. "Oh I wonder if Wildfire will approve of Robin. I'm sure he will because Robin is very good with people." She said talking to herself and Silkie who now walked into her room. "Aahh" she sighed. "What if he doesn't remember me?" she asked. She pondered this question for a while. Then she became sleepy…very sleepy. Minutes went by then hours and Starfire drifted to a deep sleep plopping back on her comfy bed.

(The other titans in the morning)

Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Robin wake up early in the morning to do combat training as planned and are walking down the long narrow hallway to greet each other. They all smile at each other still half asleep and give occasional floppy hand waves. "Hey where's Starfire?" Robin asked. They all look around to not see the spunky titan who is usually wide awake at this hour. "I don't know maybe she's sleeping like we should be!" Beastboy said yawning. Then a huge smirk spread over his face for everyone to see. "Beastboy what are you thinkin'?" Cyborg asked now having a grin on his face suddenly catching on. "Let's give her a wake up call!" Beastboy screamed now seeming completely awake. "Let's just let her rest. She's been off edge lately so let her sleep." Robin back fired protecting his girlfriend. "Oh protecting the girlfriend eh?" Beastboy asked still grinning. Robin blushed. "I just think we should let her sleep." He replied. "WHILE WE GO TO COMBAT TRAINING? NO SHE IS GETTING UP NOW!" Beastboy screamed and ran to Starfire's room with Cyborg trailing behind him and leaving Raven and Robin behind. "Beastboy don't do this!" Raven yelled running after him with Robin behind her. "Don't go in her room!" Robin added. Too late. When Robin and Raven got to Starfire's room the door was wide open and Beastboy was creeping to her bed side with Cyborg behind him. Robin and Raven tip toed into the room stopped behind Beastboy. Robin smiled looking at Starfire sleep. _She looks so beautiful _he thought staring at her lying in her uniform. Cyborg nodded to Beastboy and he turned into a green rooster. "Beastboy no." Robin whispered but he didn't listen. He wobbled closer to Starfire's bed resting on her night stand. He breathed a deep breath in and

"COKA DOODLE DOOOOOO!" he screeched and turned back into his normal self.

"AAAGGHH!" Starfire screamed and fell off of her bed being caught of guard by the sudden sound. Cyborg and Beastboy start cracking up laughing and fall on the floor. Robin and Raven stood there in disappointment of Beastboy as usual. Robin put his hand out for Starfire and she gladly took it; getting to her feet. Starfire looked at her friends in confusion. "Friends why did you wake me?" She asked puzzled. "We have combat training duh." Beastboy replied having attitude when he talked. "Oh." Starfire realized. "Wait. What is the time?" She asked. Cyborg looked at the watch contained in his arm. (Okay I made that one up. But I mean he's got to have a watch on that?) "It's 6:15" he said. "6:15!" Starfire screamed in shock. "Oh I have to meet wildfire!" She said excited and worried about the time. She was running through her room waving her arms in excitement. "Ummm who is Wildfire?" Robin asked speaking for the whole team who was clueless.

"Oh he is my brother." She said. "Brother?" They asked in unison. Starfire nodded. She felt bad that she hadn't told her friends that she had a brother…especially Robin. They were in a relationship and she should have been honest, especially if it is custom for the brother of a princess to approve of their relationship.

"Well what are you standing there for? Go meet your brother!" Beastboy yelled to get Starfire out of her frozen standing pose. "Oh, right. Thank you friends. I shall explain later!" She said and hugged Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy, stopping in front of Robin. They stared at each other for a while, but then Starfire saw the others staring and gave Robin a quick peck on the mouth. "Bye." She said and flew out her window leaving the titans asking questions about her brother in their heads.

**End of first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter! Here is the second one! Please review!**

Starfire suddenly stopped in mid-air seeing her brother's ship. Her heart beat stopped and she could barely breathe. _"This is it."_ She thought. Gaining her breathe Starfire landed swiftly on the ground in the local park. All the pedestrians ran frantically away seeing the landing ship as danger. Starfire calmed them down by making an announcement. She flew up to the top of a huge rock to see everyone she was going to talk to.

"There is no need to panic. This ship is merely my brother's who is visiting. Carry on." She spoke sweetly jumping off the giant rock. The civilians seemed to believe her because they carried on playing on the swing sets and lounging on park benches. Starfire turned towards the ship she saw before in complete anticipation and joy. The ship was shaped like the titans, but it was painted blue and black instead of their colors. One huge door was in front of the ship instead of 5 openings like the titans. Starfire nearly jumped when the big doors opened to reveal her long lost brother.

He wore a similar uniform to Starfire, but he had a short sleeve short on and spandex pants like Robin. His clothes were a similar color to Starfire's except his had parts that were the same color of Backfire's on him. This made Starfire shudder to think he was like her sister at all. His straight orangey brown hair flowed down to his shoulder. His eyes were a mixture of light green and park purple, a mixture of both Starfire and Blackfire. He looked at Starfire with his beautiful eyes in a way to tell her that he remembered her. Starfire ran to her brother and wrapped him in her arms in a warm embrace staying there. She nuzzled her head into her brother's shoulder longing to see him.

"I have missed you brother." She mumbled into his shoulder beginning to cry. Wildfire detached from her hearing her cries and held her by her shoulders keeping her a little away from him.

"Sister why do you cry?" He asked looking at her sweetly. Starfire wiped her one tear away with her index finger, making wildfire release his grip on her.

"It is just it has been too long since I have seen you and now here you are!" she exclaimed suddenly happy.

"So it is a happy tear?" Wildfire asked confused. Starfire smiled at him.

"Yes. Wildfire you must meet my friends and receive a tour of the tower!" Starfire exclaimed. Wildfire smiled excited to learn more about earth. He put his right hand behind his sisters back ready to go.

"Let us go!" he exclaimed and the two flew into the distance, Starfire leading wildfire to their destination.

**I know. I know short chapter, but that's all the time I had to write and I wanted to post it. I promise my next chapter will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter of Wildfire! The meeting of the titans…including Robin. Enjoy. **

Starfire swiftly landed on top of the titan's tower hearing Wildfire land behind her. Starfire looked at the beautiful view of the bright sun and land from the top of the tower. Wildfire met her gaze and also looked at the great view.

"This is a splendid view." He said looking now at the healthy green trees and the beautiful water surrounding the tower.

"It is…" Starfire replied. This is where Robin and her would sit to watch the sunset in the morning. She sighed. She wondered what Wildfire would think of Robin. What if he hated him? She loved Robin and that would be a huge problem. On Starfire's planet relationships would be arranged, not chosen like on earth. She wondered what Wildfire would think of that. Wildfire looked at her seeing her uneasiness.

"So can I now meet these friends of yours?" he asked.

"Currently!" Starfire fake exclaimed grabbing Wildfire's arm and leading him down the stairs to the inside of the tower. They enter the common room to see all the titans in their usual places. Raven is reading while Beastboy and Cyborg are playing mega monkeys 4. Robin on the other hand is leaning against the kitchen counter as if he was expecting Starfire. He smiled at her sweetly. Starfire was going to smile back, but Wildfire beat her to it and scowled at him. Robin turned away in embarrassment. _"Great I haven't formally introduced them and they already don't like each other! What am I going to do?"_ Starfire asked herself. Starfire pulled her nerves beside and was ready for the introduction.

"Friends I wish to introduce my little brother Wildfire." She said sweetly gesturing her hands towards her brother. All the titans come towards him to meet him. Robin walks over, Raven shut her book, and Cyborg shut off the game station and walked to greet Wildfire.

"Oh come on Cyborg! You can't just turn off the game cause I was winning…" Beastboy said and paused when he turned around to see everyone staring at him and to see a new face next to Starfire.

"Who's he?" Beastboy asked. Raven rolled her eyes, typical Beastboy never paying attention.

"He's Wildfire. Starfire's little brother. She already said that you idiot! Were you even listening?" She asked furious. Beastboy brought his hand behind his head rubbing his neck embarrassed that he didn't hear Starfire.

"Yeah…I was testing you that's all." He said covering his mistake. He jumped off the couch to meet the other titans to greet Wildfire.

"Great! Now that all of my friends are here I can introduce you!" Starfire enthused. She walked over to Raven to start, saving Robin for last in case Wildfire flipped out.

"Wildfire this is Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin." She stopped at Robin, allowing his arm go around her waist.

"Robin is also…what they call here my boyfriend." She said ready for Wildfire to flip out. Wildfire looked at the two seeming confused. His eyes lingered on Robin's hand on Starfire's waist. Starfire could see the rage grow inside him.

"YOU CAN'T DATE AN EARTHLING!" Wildfire screamed at Starfire resulting in Robin dropping his arm from her waist in shock of his reaction. Wildfire walks toward Robin stopping when he is an inch away from his face. His raises his muscular arm ready to punch Robin's face, but a strong delicate hand stops him; the hand of Starfire.

"STOP! I do not wish for you to fight." She ordered calmly.

"Wildfire Robin is my boyfriend and you are going to have to cope with it. I understand that in Tamaran the brother had to approve of my relationship, but we are not in Tamaran anymore. I know he is nothing but an earthling to you, put please give him a chance…for me? Get to know him better and then you can decide if you approve or not. Let's just have a nice visit without any complications okay?" She said letting out a deep breathe after her long speech. She took Robin's gloved hand and put it around her waist giving Wildfire a you-can't-change-who-I-like look. Wildfire's face went from anger to regret and confusion.

"Well…I guess I will get to know _**Robin **_better. But if you ever hurt her in any way I will…" He stopped being interrupted by Robin's calm but stern voice.

"I would never hurt Star!" Wildfire nodded seeing they already had nicknames for each other. _This must be serious._ He thought.

"Okay. Let's start this over. I'm Wildfire." Wildfire said and held his hand out for Robin to shake.

"Robin." Robin stated and shook Wildfire's hand. Wildfire's hand shook with great force, crushing Robin's hand, but Robin put as much pressure as Wildfire did, grinning at him. Wildfire's face was full of shock seeing how strong Robin was against him and withdrew his hand moving to Cyborg.

"Cyborg." Cyborg said energetically. He put his mechanical hand out for wildfire to shake. Wildfire shook his hand quickly and moved onto Beastboy.

"Beastboy." Beastboy said and turned into an ape to shake Wildfire's hand. Wildfire shook it and when he was done Beastboy returned to his original form.

"Amusing." Wildfire said in excitement. Beastboy smiled in accomplishment. Wildfire moved onto Raven, the last friend of Starfire's to meet.

"Raven." Raven said and put her pale hand out to shake Wildfire's hand. Wildfire shook her hand glad that the introductions were over.

"Very nice to meet you." He said and looked over the team one more time, processing the introduction.

"It must be intimidating having more guys than girls on this team of yours." Wildfire said to robin. Robin smiled; glad that Wildfire was talking calmly. He shrugged.

"Not really. We get along with each other and the gender doesn't really matter." He said smiling lovingly into Starfire's green eyes.

"I see." Wildfire said looking at how much Robin liked Starfire. Seeing him staring at her and Robin, Starfire flew over to her brother detaching from Robin.

"Come brother; Let me give you a tour of the tower!" She exclaimed pulling his arm gently down the hallway of the tower.

The other titans stood in the same places after Starfire left with Wildfire for his tour. They were all processing what just happened between Wildfire and Robin.

"Dude! Your girlfriend's brother hates you! Bummer." Beastboy said walking to the couch. Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, well hopefully he will get to know me better and approve of our relationship." He said hopefully. "

"Hopefully." Raven repeated, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy. That is when Robin thought of a plan to get Wildfire's approval. A plan that would work perfectly…

**Tada! Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter of Wildfire! Sorry I haven't updated lately. This summer is super busy! Anyways please review and enjoy!**

"This is Robin's room" Starfire informed her brother as she opened the door to Robin's room. Wildfire looked at everything in Robin's room critically as Starfire stared in awe. Wildfire saw her love struck face and sighed.

"You really like him don't you?" He asked calmly. Starfire nodded.

"Yes. I might even love him." She replied, moving over to Robin's bed. Wildfire turned to her, furious that she could love an earthling without his approval.

"LOVE HIM?" He screamed at her. (Robin heard Wildfire's scream and ran towards his room to start his plan) Starfire fell back on Robin's bed do to the sudden scream from her brother. She looked up at Wildfire shocked and hurt that he would scream at her like that. Starfire relaxed her muscles, staying on Robin's bed, not wanting to get up just yet.

"I do love him, Wildfire…and you can either accept that or…or leave!" she said stuttering at the word leave. She hadn't seen her brother since she first came to earth, but he can't insult her relationship with Robin. Wildfire's face went from fury to remorse in seconds. He looked at Starfire sweetly, realizing what he did was wrong. Robin came walking in the room as if on cue. Seeing Starfire lying on his bed looking hurt, he went over taking Starfire's alien hand in his.

"Are you okay Star?" He asked imagining Wildfire wasn't there. As if he and Starfire were having a special moment. Starfire smiled sweetly at him.

"I am now. Thank you." She said and held Robin's hand for support, getting off of his bed. Wildfire glared at Robin once he helped Starfire off the bed. _"How could my sister love him? True they are cute together, but he is an earthling! An earthling!"_ he thought to be interrupted by Robin's soothing voice.

"Star why don't you let me give Wildfire the rest of the tour so you can relax?" he asked still holding her hand. Her emerald eyes squinted in confusion.

"But…" she began to be sweetly interrupted.

"Shh…it will be okay. This will help us to get to know each other better." He said smiling maniacally at Wildfire.

"Well…okay, but if there are any complications…" she said.

"Then I will come to you." He said finishing her sentence for her. Starfire smiled at him and yawned. "Why don't you take a nap? You look exhausted." He said caringly, seeing her yawn. Starfire looked at him at first with a curious frown, seeming to disagree, but seeing her brother's non-accepting face she knew what she had to do.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said rapping Robin into a bone-crushing hug. Robin was crushed in pain…but the good kind of pain. He parted from her catching his breath. He leaned into her shoulder and whispered to her so her brother wouldn't hear her.

"It's going to be okay. We will get along. I promise." Robin whispered into her right ear. Starfire smiled at him knowing that everything would be okay because he said it would. He kissed her forehead gently and let go of her ready to leave, but Starfire caught his arm as if telling him she didn't want him to leave…just yet. She brought him closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Robin smiled lovingly, happy Starfire wanted a kiss. He returned her embrace by snaking his arms around her small waist. He leaned into kiss Starfire's moist lips, but stopped inches away from her face, resting his nose on hers. He wanted this moment to last…especially since it was in front of Wildfire, and he wanted him of all people to see the love him and Starfire have for each other. He sighed with love and brought his lips to Starfire's.

"MHHHM." Wildfire coughed interrupting.

"Yeah still here." He added. Starfire saw the concern in her brother's eyes and parted from Robin wishing she hadn't invited him into the kiss at all. She still held his hand, not wanting to go away and leave him with her skeptical brother.

"Good night Robin." She said once again and this time she left. Robin sighed, sad she had to leave, but this was part of his plan that would work in the end. He turned around to see Wildfire scowling at him.

"What?" He asked hoping to know why Wildfire was staring at him the way he did, but didn't get the answer he was looking for.

"Nothing. Let's get this tour over with." He snapped beginning to walk out the door. Robin caught his arm, turning him around with his strong arms.

"Fine, but know this. I love your sister and** NOTHING** is going to change that." Robin snapped back getting inches away from Wildfire's face to get the message across. Wildfire was shocked at Robin's behavior. "_Wow he must really like my sister. He just stood up to me and he just met me!" _he thought and looked back at Robin.

"Let's go." Robin said calmly this time and walked out of his room with Wildfire following him to continue the tour.

**That is all the time I have to write, so I hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter of Wildfire! I am trying to improve my writing, so bear with me in this story! Please review!**

Robin walked further down the hallway towards his other friend's rooms, trying to show Wildfire around with utter patience and calmness as he tried to impress him. As they passed rooms Robin explained who they belonged to.

"Here is Raven's room." Robin said as they passed what seemed like the darkest door in the tower. Wildfire stopped, staring at the door. Robin saw this and stopped in his tracks walking back to where Wildfire was standing.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked in the most concerned voice he could for Starfire's brother that hated him. Wildfire remained staring at the door, seeming sad.

"How come we can not go in here room like yours?" Wildfire asked looking at Robin in confusion. This was a tricky question to answer because Raven never told anyone why she never let anyone in her room. Robin pondered how to answer this question. _"What should I say? I mean Raven doesn't tell me anything! Oh I got it!"_ he broke out of his thoughts and opened his mouth to answer Wildfire's question.

"She just isn't open to people coming in her room like I am." He answered happy that he didn't make Raven sound like a complete jerk. Wildfire looked back at him, now seeming to understand.

"Oh." He said now realizing Robin is a good guy after all.

"Let's move on." Robin said afraid of seeing Raven come out of her room furious, but before they could move on Raven's door opened revealing Raven's pale face peek through the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked brusquely. Robin put his hands up in defense.

"I'm just showing Wildfire around that's all. I showed him where your room is." Robin replied. Raven's eyebrow rose up curious of Robin's thoughts. Once she read them she realized what his plan was. She smiled just a little so only Robin could know that she knew his plan.

"Well you can't get a tour of my room okay?" She said rudely and slammed the door shut. Robin looked over at Wildfire to see his mouth flung down wide open.

"Well…she's nice." Wildfire said sarcastically and they both laughed. Robin waved to Wildfire motioning him to follow him on word.

"Come on. Let's go before she opens the door again" Robin said still laughing. Wildfire nodded and followed him trying to hold back his laughter. As they walked down the hall they spotted Beastboy coming out of his room.

"Hey! Beastboy." Robin said waving running up to him with Wildfire following him.

"You want to show Wildfire your room?" Robin asked raising his eyebrow. Beastboy shrugged.

"Sure…I guess. Just don't mind the mess. DUDES that rhymed! So cool! Anyways here is my room." Beastboy said opening his room. Wildfire peered in to see piles of clothes on the floor…well you couldn't even see that there was a floor to cover. Along the wall were a bunk bed and a burrow. Wildfire covered his mouth smelling old pizza and dirty socks.

"Welcome to my room. Huh ya like?" Beastboy asked looking at Wildfire's disgusted face. He turned his face back to normal, not wanting to hurt Beastboy's feelings just like Starfire.

"I love it!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Beastboy smiled at him with his fang popping out as usual.

"Dudes! Hold on. I gotta show you something!" He enthused, rummaging into his pile of clothes trying to find something. He came out with a small toy monkey with symbols in his hands. He pressed a button and it talked.

"Save me save me…" It said in a sweet voice. Beastboy looked at it in awe.

"Isn't it great?" he asked.

"Uh sure…." Wildfire said not knowing how he could get out of this situation. Robin must have saw wildfire's uneasiness because he told Beastboy that they had to continue the tour and this time Wildfire left the door before Robin; being so ready to leave the smelly room of Beastboy.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. I thought I was going to pass out." Wildfire said to Robin once they were out of the room.

"No problem. You know that's the other reason why we don't let visitors see rooms…because of Beastboy's messiness, but I thought you could handle it." Robin said smiling at Wildfire. Wildfire nodded at him and walked in front of him.

"So where's Cyborg's room?" He asked. Robin laughed, confusing Wildfire.

"Actually…it's right behind you." Robin said still laughing. Wildfire turned around to see a door with CYBORG in big letters written on it.

"Oh." He replied embarrassed.

"We can't go in though, because…." Robin would continue, but Wildfire interrupted.

"I get it. Let's move on." He said actually nicely! Robin nodded and continued walking down the hall. He took a turn and motioned on the left side of the hallway. He opened the door to the room motioning again for Wildfire to walk in.

"Here is our medical center." Robin said as they entered the room. Wildfire looked around seeing all the technology in this tiny room.

"Fascinating." Wildfire said walking towards the medical beds. He placed his hand over the blanket on it, seeming deep in thought. Robin walked behind him making sure he kept his distance.

"Tell me. Did my sister ever lie on this medical bed?" Wildfire asked seeming sad about the answer that would come. Robin sighed. He knew Wildfire would ask this.

"Not often. Raven has powers of healing, so she didn't lie in that bed for a long period of time." Robin said softly hoping Wildfire wouldn't blame him for Starfire's injuries in the past. Wildfire nodded.

"I assume you stayed with her every time she lay in this bed?" He asked. Robin nodded remembering sitting in the chair in the corner just staring at her for the longest time.

"I sat in that chair over their." Robin said pointing to the chair. "Waiting for her to wake up." He continued.

"You must care about her a lot to wait for her to wake up." Wildfire said still looking at the medical bed, seeming as is he was imagining Starfire laying in it.

"Yes…I do." Robin said meeting Wildfire's gaze. Robin looked at Wildfire one more time wondering if he should move on with the tour or give him time to stay in the medical room.

"Would you like to stay here for a while or take a look at our combat center?" Robin asked unsure of what to do. Wildfire's eyes lit up like Starfire's did when she looked at Robin.

"COMBAT CENTER! Well what are we doing standing here? Let's go!" Wildfire said excited about going. _"I'll show Robin what real powers look like!"_ he thought and followed Robin out the door.

**TADA! Please review and honestly tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter of Wildfire! I am trying to improve my writing, so bear with me in this story! Please review!**

When Robin and Wildfire entered the combat center Wildfire's eyes lit up in fascination.

"As said before this is the Combat Center. We each do different training courses based on our different abilities." Robin said smiling at Wildfire's fascinated face.

"By "our" you mean your team right?" Wildfire asked a little confused. Robin nodded.

"Yes" He added on to the nod. Wildfire was only curious of one thing…and he had to ask.

"I understand now…and which training course do you take?" He asked suddenly having a competitive look on his face. Robin saw this and tried to keep his cool, not wanting to act competitive back.

"Over here." He said walking over to a punching back and mechanical dummies that popped up from the ground. Wildfire looked at Robin's course with wide eyes. "_He has no powers, but he must be strong."_ He thought looking at the punch bag.

"Do you want to try Starfire's training course since you have similar powers?" Robin asked hoping Wildfire would drop the competitive edge to him. Wildfire grinned.

"How about we have a friendly competition first?" He asked staring Robin down. Robin looked at the floor trying to figure out what his answer should be. _"What do I do? Fight him? Or back out like a wimp? I have to do what is right. Wildfire has to accept my relationship with Star and how is he going to do that if I back down? I know what I have to do."_ He thought and quickly replied to Wildfire.

"You're on." Robin said narrowing his eyes beneath his mask. Wildfire nodded

"Just a friendly fight. Whoever knocks the other down and they remain on the ground for at least 3 seconds win." Wildfire said. Robin nodded once again putting his fists up ready to fight.

"Oh and what would you like to wager?" wildfire asked grinning once again to Robin.

"Nothing. I don't want the chance of losing anything to you." Robin said happy of his witty remark. Wildfire wouldn't accept that answer though.

"How about your relationship with my sister? If I win you break up with her and if you win…which you probably won't…I will approve of your relationship with my sister." Wildfire said now smirking at Robin.

"Fine, but one more rule." Robin said. Wildfire was shocked there was a rule he didn't cover.

"What?" Wildfire growled upset that they weren't fighting yet and that there was another rule he had to follow.

"No **flying**." Robin said emphasizing flying.

"Fine…now can we begin?" Wildfire asked impatiently.

"Yes…just let me move my training course so we can have more room." Robin said and walked to the wall pressing a big red button attached to it. Once he pressed it the punching bag and dummies were gone in seconds and all that was left was the dark blue mat on the floor. Robin nodded in approval of the red button doing its job and walked back on the mat facing Wildfire.

"No unfair hits…and oh you should probably know. I always win if Starfire is involved in any way." Robin said smirking at Wildfire's confused and now scared face looking at him.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Wildfire screamed and punched Robin right in the gut, not giving him anytime to black.

"AAGHH!" Robin screamed in pain, but kept fighting….after all it was for Starfire. Wildfire was surprised seeing Robin heal so quickly…or at least not scream in pain anymore. Robin then brought out one of his bombs and threw it at Wildfire causing him to fall down. Robin smiled seeing Wildfire fall.

"1…2…" Robin was about to say 3, but Wildfire sprung up and threw a white star bolt at him that plowed into Robin's chest. He crashed onto the mat in seconds. He held his chest with his hands, writhing in pain.

"1…2…thr…." Wildfire began but then heard a loud scream of Robin.

"YOU'L NEVER GET IN THE WAY OF MY RELATIONSHIP!" he screamed, getting up and charging at Wildfire. He punched him straight in the gut, the same place he was hit by Wildfire earlier.

"AAGH!" Wildfire screamed and held his stomach in pain, falling to his knees on the mat. Robin now stood proudly in front of Wildfire looking down at Wildfire's face.

"I told you when Starfire is involved I always win." He said and slide kicked Wildfire's stomach, resulting in Wildfire falling to the ground once again.

"1…2…3" Robin said disgusted at Wildfire.

"I win." He said sternly and walked closer to Wildfire to help him up. He put his hand out for Wildfire to take, but he didn't instead he slowly got up himself. He turned to Robin still holding his gut in pain.

"That was a fair fight and you deserved to win. I now approve of your relationship with my sister." He calmly said actually smiling at Robin. Robin smiled back, but soon realized what the whole reason of the fight was about.

"That was a test wasn't it? To see if I care about Starfire so much that I would win anything for her…or that involved her. You asked me to fight to see if I would win with a lot on the line. You were testing me on my loyalty to her." Robin curiously asked to Wildfire.

"You are a very smart leader for figuring that out Robin." Wildfire said smiling. Robin's eyes now went on Wildfire's stomach that he still had his hand on.

"Do you need ice for that?" Robin asked embarrassed that he hurt Starfire's brother.

Wildfire shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'd rather get hurt proving a point then getting hurt for no apparent reason." Wildfire said smiling at Robin.

"How about I do that training course now?" Wildfire asked, getting excited again.

"Okay." Robin said leading Wildfire to Starfire's training course.

"Here it is. The goal is to get to the finish line without getting hurt or falling in record timing!" Robin said.

"I'm going to go to the control center to record your time." Robin said and started walking towards the giant rectangular control center.

Wildfire nodded looking at the obstacle to come. There were little robots that were in place ready to fly towards him and what seemed weird paneling in the floor that probably shot up to hit him. He looked around the course some more to see what he was up against.

"Ready, Wildfire?" Robin asked, finally reaching the control center. Wildfire nodded, getting ready for flight.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Robin screamed pressing the giant red button to start the timer.

**The end! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7****th**** chapter of Wildfire! Sorry I haven't written more lately summer has been really busy. After this chapter I won't be able to write chapter 8 for a while because of a family trip. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Wildfire flew high and fast into the air dodging all the flying obstacles that came at him. He shot his white star bolts at them, making them fall fast to the floor. He flew fast through the finish line doing a somersault in the air landing on the mat, to impress Robin even more.

"Wow! You beat Star's time! 1:30!" Robin enthused walking towards Wildfire.

"Yeah! I didn't realize combat practice could be so much fun!" Wildfire enthused back.

"Please tell that to the other titans." Robin said chuckling. He placed his hand on Wildfire's back to lead him out.

"Come on. Let's continue your tour. There's one more room you need to see…" Robin said. Wildfire nodded at him and followed Robin out the door and down the hall.

Robin stopped at a door that read STARFIRE on it.

"This is Star's room. Come on…but be quiet." Robin whispered the last part as he opened the door.

"We shouldn't…" Wildfire said but Robin already opened the door all the way to reveal Starfire's room. Wildfire looked around awed by the little things his sister had in her room. All around the room he saw the color pink which was her favorite color when they were little.

"Nothing's changed." Wildfire whispered to himself. He saw Starfire's odd shaped bed that was also in the rooms in Tameran. He looked at his sister lying delicately on the bed with her back on the comfy bed and her gorgeous auburn hair hanging off the front of the bed. The odd thing was that she was lying on the wrong side of the bed where the pillow was. _I wonder why that is?_ Wildfire thought and then looked at Robin. He looked over to see Robin looking at Starfire with a look he couldn't describe. It looked like love and worry at the same time.

"You really love my sister don't you?" Wildfire asked behind Robin's back.

"I do." Robin replied not moving his glance from Starfire. He then walked over to Starfire's bed and gently kissed her on the forehead, getting up as quickly and quietly as he could to leave. Unfortunately he was too quick in moving because one of his bombs dropped onto Starfire's bed and began beeping.

"NO!" Robin screamed and ran back to Star's bed. He jumped onto Star's bed grabbing her and falling onto the far end of her room. He clutched her head close to him as the bomb went off. *BOOM* _ If Starfire was still in her bed she would have died_ Wildfire thought happy Robin saved her.

Starfire was now wide awake in Robin's arms looking confused and troubled. Her auburn hair was spread all across her face and Robin's chest from the rescue from the bomb.

"Did a villain do the escaping?" She whispered confused and still half asleep. Robin shook his head blushing.

"No Star. I was…kissing you goodnight…and I accidentally dropped a bomb on your bed…so I had to get you away from it." He said letting out a deep breath. Starfire looked up at Robin smiling at him. Robin moved Starfire's hair away from her face with his hand trying to see more of Star's face.

"Oh… then I thank you." She said sweetly placing her hand on Robin's cheek. Wildfire watched happily of his sister's love with Robin, not wanting to interrupt their kisses to come.

Robin leaned into kiss Starfire, but she pushed him away.

"But Robin…I did not yet receive my brother approval." Starfire said concerned, looking at Wildfire.

"I now approve of your "boyfriend" He just saved your life! I can't hate a person that does that." Wildfire said smiling at Robin who smiled back.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled in excitement and moved her attention to Robin.

"Do continue." She said leaning into Robin to kiss his lips. They kissed over and over become more and more passionate each contact. Wildfire didn't know what to do watching this. He approved of their relationship, but making out? Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist and Starfire put her arms over his shoulders still kissing.

Wildfire had enough of watching this.

"Okay I said I approve of this, but making-out in front of me I don't approve of." Wildfire said calmly. Starfire retracted from Robin and blushed incessantly.

Robin got off the ground slowly and put his hand out for Starfire to take. Starfire took his hand and also got off of the ground. They looked at each other for a brief moment as if they were talking in their minds. Starfire then turned her attention to Wildfire.

"Now brother, let us do the catching up." Starfire said kissing Robin on the cheek and moving towards her brother. She linked arms with him and walked out of room ready to learn all about the years her brother lived without her.

**The end! Please review! I know this chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I have been really busy with barbeques and now soccer try-outs….anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Wildfire and Starfire caught up for hours. They both flew to the nearby park and told each other what happened since they got separated. Wildfire told Starfire that he is now prince of the planet Glorbasia (made it up). He is happy to live there, but sad to be away from her. Starfire listened to him intently occasionally nodding to show Wildfire she was interested in what he was saying. When he stopped dishing she began her story.

"Where to the start…I broke away from the gordanians, and came down to earth, where I met the team. They were not friends back then, but they worked together to do the stopping of me from hurting anything." Wildfire's eyes opened wide at her in disbelief of Starfire hurting anything. Starfire saw this and began to defend herself.

"I did not know the planet nor the language…so I destroyed some of jump city….I am not proud of it." She said and put her head down in shame. Wildfire placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay sister. You made a mistake. Everyone does. Now go on with your story." He prompted. Starfire nodded and continued.

"Robin with the team behind him did the stopping of me by freeing my hands of binds. I brought him close and did the lip contact with him merely to learn the language and did the flying off."

"So that was the first time you guys kissed?" Wildfire asked. Starfire nodded.

"I did not know him as well at the time, but I had to do the knowing of the knowledge…." She stopped blushing for a second and then continued.

"Soon they did the catching up to me and we defeated the gordanians side by side. I have been a teen titan ever since." Starfire said stopping her story.

"And what about after the start of the team? Anything interesting happen?" Wildfire asked wondering about the villains they fought and how Robin and Starfire started going out. Starfire told him about Slade and all the other villains. She told him about Terra and her betrayal, how much Beastboy liked her…trusted her and how she was permanently turned to stone. She told him how weird Robin gets around Slade and how her relationship is with the other titans. She told him about switching bodies with Raven and how that brought them together, about Silkie her beloved bungorf. And lastly she told him about their adventure to Tokyo and how that sparked her and Robin's relationship.

"We are not the "going out". She said cheerfully.

"That story about Tokyo is interesting…Robin seems like a nice guy." Wildfire said now not feeling hate towards Robin. Starfire smiled happily thinking of Robin.

"He is…" She replied in a love daze. Wildfire looked up at the clock tower near the park for a glimpse of the time and saw that it was already 9:00 PM.

"Oh my! Look at the time! I must get back to Glorbasia!" He said getting up, to be stopped by his sister's gentle yet strong hand.

"Oh…please brother may you just stay one night and return in the morning?" she asked. She turned him around forcing him to look at the pout she portrayed on her face.

"_Don't give in Wildfire. Don't look into those sweet green eyes…Ah I can't do this! I can not resist!"_ he thought and gave up.

"Okay, but I leave tomorrow morning and no buts after that." Wildfire said in a stern yet comical voice. Starfire looked at her butt.

"No butts?" She asked confused. Wildfire smacked his face with his hand.

"Never mind." He looked back at his space ship that was still in the park wondering where to put it.

"Where am I going to put my spaceship until then?" He asked, because he wanted to move it and because he wanted to change the subject.

"We can fly it to the top of the tower brother! There is plenty space." She answered seeming to be moving on from her confusion.

"Okay." Wildfire said still sitting on the park bench.

"Let us get back to the tower and figure out your sleeping quarters." Starfire said standing up and walking to Wildfire's space ship. Wildfire nodded and followed Starfire to his ship. Once they both were gripping on the sides of the ship the counted off to lift off.

"3…2….1!" Wildfire screamed and they were air born in seconds. Starfire was way stronger than her brother so the spaceship was lopsided going to the tower. They reached the tower in seconds and gently placed Wildfire's spaceship on the roof.

"Wow! You are stronger than me!" Wildfire said.

"I am not brother!" Starfire replied sarcastically. They moved side by side into the tower. Once they got through the doors to the common room, Starfire had to tell her friends the good news.

"Friends! Guess the what?" Starfire asked enthusiastically. Raven lowered her book from her face replying unemotionally as always.

"What?" she asked.

"Wildfire is staying the night!" Starfire practically screamed.

Robin walked over from the kitchen to her, hearing the news.

"Oh….um Star where is he going to sleep?" he asked. Beastboy and Cyborg wanted to chip into the conversation so they turned off the video game and walked over. Raven saw the hurdle of her friends and also walked over, knowing she couldn't read her book with the racket of them talking, so mind as well add her two cents in.

"Yeah…we tore out Terra's room after…." Cyborg said pausing seeing the hurt in Beastboy's eyes.

"You know." He finished.

"O! O! I have an idea! How about robin sleeps in Starfire's room and Wildfire can take Robin's room?" He asked seeming satisfied with his idea. Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for Wildfire having to deal with Starfire having Robin as a boyfriend.

"Oh that is a glorious idea! Isn't it brother?" She asked. Wildfire didn't say anything, so Raven chipped in.

"You think he wants to have Robin's room so **the couple **can have a room to themselves for the night?" Raven asked, getting angry for Wildfire. Robin sighed knowing he would lose the opportunity to share a room with Star.

"He's right…Why don't you sleep on the couch?...or you can have raven's room and the girls can have a sleep over?" Robin asked thinking of all the options.

"An over of sleep! Oh yes Raven you must!" Starfire said getting excited. Raven crossed her arms.

"No one goes in my room…no one, not even your brother… and I don't do sleepovers." Raven said angrily.

"I'll sleep on the couch then." Wildfire announced breaking his own silence.

"No! That is not acceptable! A couch is not the proper place for you to do the sleeping." Starfire said before adding on.

"It is between Robin in my room or my other male friends." Starfire said testing her brother. Cyborg and Beastboy both blushed imagining what it would be like to sleep in Starfire's room. Wildfire sighed.

"Fine, just because I trust Robin…but if you get out of line…." He stopped himself seeing Starfire's innocent face.

"That won't happen." Robin said in a serious tone.

"Well if it does I will hurt you…and that's a promise" Wildfire said furiously. He stormed out of the common room to Robin's room to go to sleep.

The titans remained silent, trying to wrap there heads around Robin sleeping in the same room as Starfire.

"_He's dead" _Raven thought.

"_He is squished like a bug."_ Beastboy thought.

"_He is going to get deleted." Cyborg thought._

"_This is going to be a glorious night!" _Starfire thought.

"_I am sooo dead!"_ Robin thought.

"So….who's ready for bed?" Beastboy asked breaking the awkward silence.

They all said there goodnights and all went to bed like a normal night except for Robin and Starfire…..

**The end! I will try and update soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

**Hey readers! I am so sorry I haven't written in a really long time, but with school work now and soccer I have become very busy. I do promise you that I will finish my story Wildfire, but it will take time. Unfortunately I have decided that this story will be my last since I have no free time anymore to actually write another piece **** So thank you for your support and please read the next chapter of Wildfire when I add it **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Readers. I know I haven't written in a while, but I am determined to finish this story. Lately my friend has gotten me into anime and I mostly spend my time with that and memorizing a play that I'm now in at my school. Anyways here is the 9****th**** chapter of Wildfire. I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with this story. Enjoy.**

Starfire and Robin just stared at each other for a while not knowing what to do. They were still standing in the living room frozen to move.

"I shall enter my room first to do the changing then you may enter." Starfire said walking down the hallway to her room. Robin sat himself down on the couch wondering what he's going to do about tonight. Since Starfire took a nap today she probably won't be tired at all and that's not a good sign. He sighed. _What am I going to do? This is going to be hard…I mean its Starfire we're talking about._ Robin thought. He got off the couch and walked down to Starfire's room figuring it was enough time for her to change. When Robin enters Starfire's room he forgets all about the promise he made to Wildfire. Starfire has a silk nightgown on that clutches tightly to all of her curves. She's lying on her bed waiting for robin's arrival._ This is going to be harder than I thought. _Robin thought as he sits on the edge of Starfire's bed.

"Star… why are you making this so hard for me?" He asked looking at the puzzled face Starfire's formed from his question.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin doesn't say anything. He remains quiet letting the question sink in. Starfire looks down at her nightgown and back up at Robin with red rosy cheeks.

"Oh forgive me. I shall change into something that is more appropriate." She said getting off of her bed and walking to her closet. She grabs an extra uniform from her closet and walks out of the room to change in the bathroom. In her absence Robin takes off his cape and belt getting comfortable into Starfire's bed. He didn't want the awkwardness of Starfire and him getting into bed at the same time. He pulls the covers over him and waits for Starfire to return. When Starfire returned she tipped toed into the room gently taking off her boots at the door. She sees Robin in the bed assuming he's already asleep. She tip toes to the opposite side of the bed and slides into the covers next to Robin. Robin instinctively wraps his arms around Starfire's stomach.

"I wasn't asleep for a second." He whispers in Starfire's ear which makes her laugh. Robin can feel Starfire's body shake and he thinks something is wrong.

"Star are you okay?" he asked. Starfire nods.

"I am the okay Robin. Just a little cold." She admits. Robins pulls himself closer to Starfire trying to warm her up as much as possible.

"I'll keep you warm." Robin says over Starfire's shoulder.

"I give you thanks." Starfire says no longer shaking. She places her hand over Robin's that are still around her stomach.

"I lover you Star and I always will." Robin says ready to go to sleep. His exhausted mood is soon interrupted by Starfire's cheerful yet rushed voice.

"I love you too!" She shrieks turning around catching Robin off guard. She kisses him suddenly with passion and Robin soon returns the kiss. They kiss over and over again getting even more passionate every time. Robin gently pushes Starfire away knowing that if they kiss any longer that things could go wrong. He sees Starfire's shocked and hurt face when he pushes her away. She turns back over and Robin wraps his arms around her again. She tries to shake his hold off of her, but Robin won't budge.

"Robin I do not wish for you to…" she started but Robin interrupts her.

"I'm sorry Starfire I just couldn't continue kissing you like that without loosing control of myself." Robin admits. Starfire stops resisting his hold, so Robin assumes she understands him now.

"Understood. I wish you a good night." Starfire said turning her head around to give Robin a quick kiss on the lips before turning back around. Robin rests his head on top of Stars and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight Star." He whispers and falls asleep with Starfire wrapped in his arms. Robin wakes in the morning to see that Starfire is still sleeping. He doesn't want to get up because he knows how light of a sleeper Starfire is, so he remains in her bed just staring at her gorgeous face. Starfire gently opens her eyes to see Robin staring at her lovingly.

"Good morning." He said looking into her eyes.

"The good morning to you too." Starfire replied kissing him quickly on the cheek. Robin gets out of the bed first reaching his hand out for Starfire to take.

"Let's go before Beastboy comes in for another wake up call." Robin said. Starfire didn't want this to happen again so she grabs robin's arm and heads out of her room to the kitchen. Once Robin and Starfire get to the kitchen they are greeted by all of their friends.

"The good morning to you friends…and brother." Starfire said smiling happily holding robin's hand in hers.

"Morning." They all replied in unison. Starfire and Robin walk closer to the kitchen sitting down on the bench beside each other.

"Brother shall I escort you to your ship after the breakfast?" Starfire asked looking at her brother. She can see his eyes searching for an answer of what happened between her and Robin last night.

"That would be greatly appreciated sister." Wildfire exclaims not looking at Starfire, but at Robin. The titans ate breakfast in silence not knowing what to say. Everyone wanted to know what happened last night…even Raven, but no one dared to ask. Beastboy wanted to ask but he figured he could do it after Starfire and Wildfire left so it wouldn't be as awkward. After Wildfire finished his waffle made by Beastboy he stood up staring at the titans ready to say goodbye.

"I give all of you thanks for allowing me to stay the night. I am sure I will visit again." Wildfire said smiling at all the titans.

"Goodbye." He said to all of the titans. He walks over to where Starfire and Robin are sitting and just stare at them for a second. Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek briefly and flew to Wildfire's side ready to go. Wildfire remained standing near Robin looking like he wanted to say something.

"Take good care of my sister." Wildfire said smiling at Robin.

"I will. I always will." Robin replied smiling at both Wildfire and Starfire.

"I know. Starfire has chosen a good guy to be her boyfriend as you call it. As I said before you have my blessing." Wildfire said turning to leave.

"Thank you. That means a lot. I promise I won't let anything happen to Star." Robin said to Wildfire's back. Wildfire turned back around and reached his hand out for Robin to shake. Robin took it and this time they shook a regular hand shake. Wildfire took his hand away from Robin's and walked out the door with Starfire Trailing behind him. Starfire and Wildfire fly to the park towards Wildfire's ship that is till there. When they land they stay there for a moment just looking at each other.

"Please. Do come again brother." Starfire said beginning to cry. She wonders how long it will be until she can see her brother again. Wildfire uses his right hand to lift Starfire's chin up to look at him. He wipes away her tears with his left hand.

"Please sister. Do not cry. I will come back to the planet again. I promise. I will as soon as possible." Wildfire said hugging Starfire tightly in his arms. Starfire buries her head into her brother's shoulder not wanting to ever let go. Wildfire tries to part from Starfire, but she won't move.

"Sister. I have to go." Wildfire pleaded. Starfire clutches the material of his shirt in her hand not wanting to let go.

"Please brother. A little longer." She begged. Wildfire sighed. He hugged her for two seconds longer and then finally was able to break away. Starfire was crying again but she wiped the tears away with the side of her arm.

"I wish you farewell brother." Starfire said standing awfully distant of Wildfire now.

"Goodbye." Wildfire said back opening the door to his spaceship. Starfire watches as the door slowly closes covering the long lost brother she finally got to see. The ship levitates in the air and Starfire waves as it descends into the air at light speed. All that she could see in the distance was a bright light almost looking like a star.

"Goodbye brother." She whispered out loud to herself. She slowly lifts off the ground making her way back to her home.

Meanwhile at the tower Beastboy and Cyborg are pestering Robin about his night with Starfire.

"Come one dude! You have to give us details!" Beastboy begged Robin. Robin crosses his arms not giving anything up.

"For the fifteenth time nothing happened." Robin snapped. Beastboy and Cyborg laugh.

"Sure…" Cyborg and Beastboy say at the same time raising their eyebrows suggestively. Robin sighed. _I might as well tell them the truth so they stop bugging me. _Robin thought.

"Okay I give. Something could have happened last night, but it didn't. That's all I'm saying. I'm going to my room now." Robin said going to leave the room, but he's blockaded by Cyborg.

"So you and Starfire almost….?" Cyborg asked stopping in mid sentence. Beastboy and his faces were beat red and they both had broad smiles on their faces.

"No…nothing like that." Robin said waving his hands to convince them nothing happened between them.

"So you think she's sexy?" Beastboy asked wiggling his eyebrows. Robin's faces turns beat red.

"Ugh….of course I do." He answered. He turns his head around to see Starfire standing in the doorway with a confused face.

"Tell me what is the meaning of sexy?" She asked. Beastboy and Cyborg laugh and move over to the couch to play video games. Beastboy pats Robin's back on his way.

"This one's all yours." He said still laughing. Robin just stood there helpless. Starfire flew over to him pulling at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please Robin. Do tell me." She pleaded. Robin can't think of what to say over all of the laughter from Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Ugh…" Robin says and remains there not knowing what to do.

**Kind of a weird ending, but that's all! Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
